Birthday Surprise
by HyperVampireChick
Summary: A girl gets a present from her friends. What is it? JacobxOC. Lemon inside.


**A/N: **Okay I really hope you like this story. It written for a friend who is part of the Team Jacob. She like it but I decided to post it here to see what other readers think and this is my first time writing a lemon, so spare me If you think the lemon is bad. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Also aside from the main character who is an original character I added a few friends for her. Jacob is OOC and also he is a bit older…only because the other character is older and he was the Taylor Lautner hair instead of the long Jacob hair, now unto the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight.

::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::~~~~::

"HAPPPY BIRTHDAY!" her friends shouted and hug attack her. Ashley was turning 21.... On the 21st of November and her friends decided to give her a surprise party.

It was practically a girl's night after the two boys left. The girls were talking about hawt guys, laughing and listening to Britney Spears which was turned up to the highest volume on the CD player.

"You know i noticed we haven't given your present yet." Celia said

"Yea and its getting late we have to leave soon," Nikki said checking her watch. It was almost 10 P.M.

"O come on don't leave its only10 stay" Ashley said not wanting the party to end so soon.

"Ash trust me you will want the rest of the night when we show you your gift. You will love it" Kendra said smiling

"Ahh...what is my gift?" Ash asked suspicious

"The question is not what..."

"But who" Nikki finished Celia's sentence

O.O Ashley's eyes bulge out "What you mean who?"

The doorbell rang and Kendra and Celia went to open the door while Nikki checked the clock, "Wow he is right on time."

"HE?" Ashley asked "what you mean he?....Who he?"

"Ashley....." Ashley looked behind her from where Kendra was speaking "meet Jacob Black"

In between Kendra and Celia was a Native American boy with short spiked up hair wearing a white shirt and khaki pants. Almost like what you would see a preppy schoolboy wear.

"He is yours for the night" Nikki said. Nikki, Kendra and Celia were heading towards the door.

"Well have fun...and if you want to kill us...kill us tomorrow" Celia said before they closed the door and left.

Ashley was left standing there in front of the boy. "Uh...hi..." she said. She looked at the boy and she can see through the white shirt his abs...his 8-pack abs. Ashley took a deep breath and head toward the table where a pitcher of water was standing.

"Um… can i help you?" he asked watching her drink a glass of water.

"No no its okay," she picked up the pitcher and head toward the kitchen.... well that was before she crashed onto Jacob and spilled water all over him.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry," she took a dry towel and gave it to him to dry him off "...umm the bathroom is down the hallway to the right...sorry about that...umm I'll be right back"

She ran towards the kitchen and leaned on the wall. She knows she going to have to kill Kendra Nikki and Celia when she has a chance. She was trying to think of idea how she would get revenge but instead her mind was filled with images of Jacob...and his muscles...his 8 pack underneath that shirt. How she wants to hold him close to her...to feel him… to feel ALL of him. She took a deep breath and walked towards the living room and down the hallway. She expected he would be in the bathroom but instead she saw him...his back face to her…in her bedroom. Her BEDROOM!!

She walked towards the room but only to stop. Her eyes explored his back. He was still wearing the white, now wet, shirt. She could see how the muscle formed his back clearly. How muscular his arms are. In her mind she could imagine them holding her. Ashley took a deep breath.

Jacob looked back and smiled. "I should probably do what your friends hired me to do...or else they would kill me," he said. He reached for her hands and led her towards the room.

"What exactly did they told you to do?" Ashley asked out of curiosity

"Well they told me to strip.... but they told me that if would want me to i can do more than just strip." he answered.

"Oh please do," she said without noticing what she actually said until after a few seconds

Jacob smiled "okay"

If it weren't for the walls she wouldn't have recognized her room. It was completely transformed...black and red pillows with matching candles all light up. It was bright enough to see a person yet dimmed enough to have a nice pleasurable atmosphere.

"Your friends prepared it as part of your gift." Jacob said leading her to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked at him. At his wet shirt which showed details of his muscles.

He took off his shirt slowly and Ashley's eyes widened as she took in the muscular formation of his chest. He took off his pants leaving him in only boxers. Her eyes roamed and notice a bulge between his legs.

He sat next to her. His bare chest touching her arms. The contact made her skin tingle. He kissed her on the cheek... to her mouth then down her neck. Occasionally biting her skin gently then back to her mouth. She kissed him back moaning.

He took her shirt off. He kissed her neck and Ashley bend her head to the side to letting him kiss more skin. He laid her down on the bed and kisses her collarbone and kissed down to her tummy. Her hands explored his body. Feeling the hard muscles. She moaned as Jacob's hand traveled up her skirt.

She was thinking that it was funny that she was wearing a skirt today of all days, but she remembered Nikki had picked the clothes. Her thoughts vanished as she felt a breeze between her legs.

Jacob succeeds on taking her underwear off. He claimed her mouth while he massages her thighs. She moaned in pleasure. One of his hands moved up her thighs almost touching her center while the other moved back freeing her breast from her bra. He kissed the newly exposed skin. This made Ashley arch up a bit and a moan escaped from her lips involuntary. She gasped when he rubbed her clit. He covered one of her breast with his mouth flicking her nipples with his tongue. This made Ashley moan louder and arch up. He showed the same pleasure to the other one. He put a finger inside of her and kissed her again.

"Your friends forgot to mention that you are still a virgin," he said as he kissed her neck "do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please… please continue… please don't stop" She said.

Jacob took his finger out and took her skirt off and threw it on the flower joining the rest of the clothes. She was now fully naked before his eyes. Ashley felt the blood traveling to her face. She never thought of losing her innocence on her 21st birthday. To this man she barely knew, but there was something about him that connects her to him other than his body. She moved to cover herself although she knew it would be pointless since he probably already seen everything.

"No," he stops her "you look so beautiful"

"You probably said that to all the ladies you did in the past." She said saddened by the thought that she was only one of her customers.

"No I never had"

He took his finger out and came back in with two fingers. She gasped in shocked and moaned in pleasure. He continued to put finger in and out of her until she was almost near ecstasy.

He hovered on top of her. Her hands reached his waist and felt his boxers. She looked down tugging at it. Scared at what to expect but still wanting to see what awaits her. He took his boxers off throwing it to the floor… they are now both fully naked.

Ashley looked down at his manhood and gasp what is before her

"When I go in it will hurt at first but it will vanished. Are you ready?" he asked. Ashley nodded ready as she can be but not knowing what to expect

He thrust in gently but she cried both in pain and in pleasure. He waited until she got used to him and then went out again then entered again. The pain vanished as he continued. Soon she was asking him to go faster. As he went fast he got deeper and her moans grew louder into screams.

She reached her point and screamed as pleasure took over her body. He joined in filling her with his seeds.

He took himself out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed. "God never before had I wanted to do it more than once like I do right now."

Ashley faced him "Then continue if you must." She told him and kissed him deeply.

"And I shall" He kissed back.

**A/N:** Please don't forget to review.


End file.
